


救赎第三部2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部2

第2章 

　　无凤凰，便无六界安宁。人们感念其功德，庙内香火鼎盛，祭品如山。

天寒地冻，守庙人早早便睡去了。

　　两个孩子蹑手蹑脚进了庙，先取了包子肉脯果腹，再把湿衣脱下来拧干。

　　“熠瑾，你在干么？快把湿衣衫脱了啊！”明潞回头不见熠瑾，四处一扫，却见他正站在供桌前怔怔的看着神像出神。

　　“那就是凤凰啊，真好看。”熠瑾双手合十，学着大人的模样对神像拜了拜。

　　“你拜也没用，他是神，高高在上，怎么会保佑我们这种叫花子？”明潞撇嘴。他比熠瑾大了将近十岁，看多了世态炎凉人情冷暖。对他而言，这冷冰冰的神像还不如一个包子，一盆炉火实在。

　　“他会的。”熠瑾恋恋的看着那美丽的神鸟，心中忽然涌起一股奇怪的情感。他忍不住摸摸心口，低低的道：“他一定会保护我的。”

　　明潞嗤笑一声，踮起脚尖爬上拱桌，准备把那碟包子拿过来。可就是这么一伸手，不小心扯到了伤口，疼得他倒抽冷气。

　　熠瑾连忙扶住他，伸手一摸，小小的手掌上全是鲜血。“明潞哥哥，伤口又裂开了。”

　　明潞瞪他一眼，“还用你说？哎哟。”

　　血越流越多，外面大雨滂沱，庙里又没有草药。他的身体越来越冷，心里越来越害怕。忍不住抓住熠瑾的手臂，“熠瑾，救救我，我不想死。”

　　“可是……”

　　“你快去村里找人。”

　　“村里的人凶得很，不会帮我们的。”

　　“快去快去，难道你想要我死在这里吗？”明潞用力把他往门外推，“你这么聪明，我知道你一定有法子。”

　　熠瑾被他推得往外跌了两步，踉跄站住了。“明潞哥哥，我……我可以治好你的伤。”他咬住下唇，犹豫了一会儿，慢慢的道：“但你要保证，不能跟别人说。”

　　明潞双眼一亮，“熠瑾，我就知道你最好了，你是不是偷偷藏了灵药？”他眼珠子一转，竖起三根手指立誓。“好，我向凤凰立誓，绝不向第三人提及。”

　　熠瑾放心了，他跪坐下来，将明潞受伤的胳膊放在自己的膝盖上。

　　明潞本以为他会拿出什么草药膏贴，没想到竟然看到那悬在伤口上的小小手掌发出了光芒。皎如月，纯如水，氤氲缭绕，如梦似幻。

　　“这……这是……”他颤颤的想缩回胳膊，身子却僵得无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合。

　　“好了。”熠瑾帮他把衣袖拉好，笑道：“明潞哥哥，你试着动动胳膊。”

　　明潞胆战心惊，慢慢的动了一下手臂，“哎，不疼了。”他猛的拉起衣袖，惊骇的发现皮肤光滑如昔，全无受伤的模样。“这……你……”他张口结舌，愣愣的看着熠瑾说不出话来。

　　“明潞哥哥别怕。”熠瑾咽了咽唾沫，努力解释，“虽然我也不知道为什么会这样，但是你放心，我不是妖怪，不吃人，不害人。”

　　明潞脸色苍白，不着痕迹的往后退开了一些，“我知道，我当然知道，熠瑾你不会害我的。”顿了顿，指着那边墙角道：“我困了，你去那边睡吧！”

　　可是往时我们都是一块儿睡的啊！熠瑾动了动嘴唇，终究没敢把那句话问出口。

　　睡到半夜，半梦半醒中听到有人在叫他，“瑾儿，瑾儿……”

　　他迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，“谁，是谁？”庙内一片死寂，无人回答他。忽然觉出不对，本该睡在供桌旁的明潞竟不见了。

　　“明潞哥哥。”他急了，顾不得是否会引来旁人，大声叫喊了起来。

　　雨水从屋檐滴落下来，砸在青砖地上，发出噼里啪啦的声响。

　　风穿过窗棂，吹来危险的气息。

　　他慢慢转头，透过重重雨幕，看到外头影影倬倬都是人。

　　高高举起的火把上浇满了桐油，烧得吱吱作响。猎狗被人牵在手里，发出令人胆寒的吠叫。而那走在最前头的，就是与他朝夕相伴的明潞哥哥。

　　此时他正遥遥指着庙宇，五官狰狞扭曲，“那个邪祟就在凤凰祠里。”

　　庙宇很快被村民包围起来。最前面是拿着棍棒的高壮男人，中间的道士手持法器，口中念念有词。而躲在最后面的则是满脸恐惧愤恨的女人们。

　　村长盯着明潞，“我认得你，小叫花子。如果你胆敢说谎，我现在就能把你绑在架子上烧死。”

　　“我没骗人。”明潞急急的道：“我亲眼见他使出了妖法。”他一边说一边拉开衣袖，举着胳膊给大家看，“你们看，昨天这里还有一道伤，现在伤就好了。”

　　“没错，那伤还是我拿刀砍的。”一个汉子大声道：“那两个小叫花来我院里偷东西吃。”

　　人们立刻小声议论起来。

　　“没想到竟是邪祟。”

　　“太可怕了，难怪这些年我们村子收成不好，鸡鸭还死了这么多。”

　　“一定要杀了他，不然我们还会死更多人。”

　　一旦播下种子，恐惧就会立刻抽枝发芽，转瞬长成参天大树。窃窃声越来越大，最终如洪水滔滔不可抑制。

　　“村长，邪祟怕火。”

　　“对，把他封在庙里烧死。”

　　“烧死，烧死。”众人异口同声，举着手臂大声呼和。

　　熠瑾怔怔看着窗外的这一切，他不明白为何忽然就变成这样了。

　　一直对他照顾有加的明潞哥哥变得这么陌生，领着外人来抓他；那些村民对他这么憎恨畏惧，恨不得食其皮啖其肉；而那些道士……目中现出贪婪，仿佛在他们眼中，他不是一个人，而是一件法器，一颗灵药。

　　他害怕极了，蜷在墙角用力抱住自己，“我不是邪祟，我从不害人，为什么要杀我？”他满脸泪水，哭得打嗝，“爹爹，娘亲，你们在哪里，快来救救瑾儿。”

　　此时村民们已在凤凰祠外堆满了柴火，一个汉子正要动手点燃。

　　忽然听到一声惊叫。

“怎么？”

　　众人回头，却见明潞吓得坐在地上，手指着前面结结巴巴的道：“狼……狼……”

　　“胡说，这个季节怎会有狼……”有人不信，但顺着他的手指望去，也不由得悚然惊骇，张大了嘴巴说不出话来。

　　只见黑暗中闪烁着一点点绿油油的眼睛，何止是狼，豹子、猛虎、人猿、黑熊……这周遭密林中不知蹲伏着多少头猛兽，密密匝匝数不胜数。

　　村中猎户不少，他们手心全是冷汗，慢慢围成一圈，将女人护在其中。

　　咔擦，一只巨掌踩上树枝，轻易便将碗口粗的枯枝踩成了两段。大雨停歇，皎洁的月光洒在那身斑斓皮毛上，一只吊睛白额巨虎慢慢现出身形。

　　它发出一声虎啸，纵身一扑，夹着腥风越过众人头顶，挡在了庙门前。

　　“啊！”不知是谁尖叫一声，一股淡淡的尿骚味在空气中弥漫开来。

　　狼群也跟着动了，它们呈扇形将村民们围在其中，獠牙森森，双眸幽绿，盯得众人背脊冷汗直流。

　　“嗷呜。”大地颤动起来，几只黑熊迈着沉重的步子，从众人面前慢慢走过。与花豹猛虎一起，以保护者的姿态守在了庙门前。

　　众人愣愣看着眼前一切，只觉得自己陷在了一个不可思议的幻梦里。这些野兽平日里厮杀不休，今日不知怎的竟不约而同的与人为敌起来。

　　忽然头顶传来翅膀扑扇的声音，抬头一看，只见上空黑压压一片。

　　乌鸦、苍鹰、大鹏、隼、金雕……以及各种说不出名字的鸟儿，它们或盘旋在空中，或栖在树枝上，一边发出尖利鸣叫，一边虎视眈眈的俯视着他们。

　　“这是……这是怎么回事？”恐惧在人群中迅速传播开来，一些胆小的人已经站立不住跌坐在地上，裤裆里全是被吓出的屎尿。

　　“邪祟，对，一定是邪祟。”明潞拽着村长的衣袖大叫道：“只要把邪祟烧死，这些东西就会散了。”

　　村长下巴一抬，“虎子，你去。”

　　一个高壮汉子应了一声，手执火把朝柴堆点去。

　　就在这时，门板陡然飞出，那汉子被撞得倒飞出十几丈。胸口深深朝里凹陷，眼耳口鼻全是鲜血，眼看活不成了。

　　众人还没回神，一股气浪便从庙内猛的朝外炸开，霎时间飞沙走石，张目不见方寸。

　　一个幼小的孩子站在风眼之中。凤眸微睁，稚嫩的脸上一片漠然，犹如神祇端坐云上高傲的俯瞰世人。

　　他环环扫视众人，声音冷如玄冰，“吾乃龙凤之子，生而为神，降世即为大功德，岂是汝之凡人所能亵渎。”

　　


End file.
